Jabari's Not About That Bass
Tired of being the fattest in the family, Jabari becomes skinny by getting liposuction! Plot Bitch Puddin' and Mace bully Jabari by playing "Not About That Bass" over and over again on the loud-speaker to tease him about being fat. Jake and Ice tell them to stop but B.P. and Mace could care less about Jabari's feelings. Jake tries to cheer Jabari up but Ro Ro makes it worst by saying, "The saddest part about Jabari is, he's the biggest person in this family. Not even Charles is bigger than him. Charles has baby fat!" Jabari breaks down in tears which makes Ice say, "Those are pussy tears!" Jabari sulks in his room and Chica walks in. Jabari thinks she's come to cheer him up but she instead asks if she could use his room for one of her "customers". Jabari goes out of his room and goes to the Wastelands to sulk. While in the Wastelands, Ace appears out of the sands and asks Jabari his problem. Jabari explains that he doesn't want to be fat anymore and tries to make a wish. Ace says that he can only grant wishes in the Time Zone, but doctors can grant wishes with their magic wand called a vacuum. Jabari is confused by the joke and asks what it means. Ace blandly says that Jabari should get liposuction. The two go to the hospital in Killerwood where every celebrity gets their own personal lipo. Ace and Jabari sit in the waiting room for the surgeon. While in there, a 5 year old asks Ace stupid questions. * "Little boy, why are you white?" - girl * "Because my father is white and he got my white mom pregnant and they had a white son which is me." - Ace * "Oh. Why is your hair white? Were you scared to the point that your hair turned white?" - girl * "No, I wasn't scared to that point. My hair is naturally white." - Ace * "Oh. Can you buy me some ice cream Mr. White Man?" - girl * "No." - Ace * "No?" - girl * "Li'l girl shut the hell up!" - Ace The doctor finally comes and brings Jabari to the operating table. "Now Jabari, this is going to a five minute operation. So while we're sucking the fat out of you like ants into a vacuum cleaner, you can read people magazine." Five Minutes Later... Jabari's operation is a success, and Jabari is loving his 25lbs. weight drop! The two go back to Kahn Palace to show off Jabari's new look. Everyone Kahn is loving Jabari because of the weight drop. Because of this, Ro Ro can no longer call Jabari "Phabari", and instead just, Jabari! Mace and Bitch Puddin' are now mad because they don't have anyone to pick on, and they know that if they even look at Charles the wrong way, Ro Ro will disintegrate them. Jabari tells Charles that he's the biggest person in the family now but Charles says that his fat is baby fat. After a week of being skinny, everything is getting better for Jabari, but not for Charles. Jabari is now bullying him about being fat and it's setting Charles off. Charles tells his worries to Xavier, and Xavier says he's having the same kind of problem with Jabari, as Jabari is almost as skinny as him with all the workouts he's doing. Mace comes to the boys depressed and Charles and Xavier ask him what's wrong. Mace expresses his hatred for no one to bully and is thinking about disappearing to the realm of solitude. Xavier tells him that there's nothing to worry about as he has a plan. The trio sneak into the Killerwood hospital, knocks out the surgeon that did Jabari's liposuction, and calls Jabari from the doctor's office for a checkup. Jabari answers his phone and goes for his "checkup". When he gets to the doctor's office, Mace does a sneak attack on him and captures him and takes him to the emergency room. When Jabari wakes up, he sees Xavier and Charles with the liposuction tube on reverse. Jabari screams in horror until his anesthesia goes into effect and knocks him out. When Jabari wakes up, his fat is back in his body with Mace, Charles, and Xavier taunting him. Jabari is furious and slaps Charles but suddenly, Ro Ro appears and chokes Jabari. The episode ends with Charles telling Jabari, "I'm under the protection of R.O. Love motherfucker!"